Organic electroluminescent display is a newly emerging flat panel display. It has the advantages such as actively emitting light, providing a high contrast, being able to be thinned and having a high response speed. Therefore it is generally recognized as a is main force of the next generation display. The luminescence principle of an organic electroluminescent display lies in that, various functional layers including a charge injection layer, a charge transport layer and a luminescent layer are inserted between the cathode and anode, and then an appropriate voltage is applied between the cathode and anode to allow the device to emit light.
During the mass production of organic electroluminescent displays, the produced products need to be powered on for a certain time, so as to get rid of the defective products and to age those that have no defect to improve their stability and uniformity of performance greatly. Because of the strict demands of the packaging techniques, the packaging cost of Integrated Circuits (ICs) is rather high. Therefore, the industry is inclined to directly fit the Integrated Circuits (ICs) on the glass, i.e. using the
Chip On Glass (COG) method, so as to omit the packaging of the ICs, thereby reducing the cost significantly. Currently the existing power-on test and aging of organic electroluminescent displays are generally performed to the entire sheet of the substrate glass which contains a plurality of displays. The anodes and cathodes of the plurality of displays are extended to the outside of a back cover of the substrate and connected to a power supply, respectively. When powered on, the test and aging may be performed. In this method, the back cover has to be cut or a hole has to be dug through the back cover, to expose the anode and cathode of each display and connect them to the power supply for the purpose of the power-on test and aging. In addition, the leads of the anode and cathode of each display are extended from their pins and connected to the power supply to power on the devices. However, this method can not be applied to the COG displays since the leads of the anodes and cathodes of such displays can not be extended to the edges of the displays. In other words, the existing method of power-on test and aging can not be utilized to test and age the COG displays. Therefore, a new method is desired which does not need to extend the anodes and cathodes from the pin ends of the integrated circuits fitted in the displays, and by which the anodes and cathodes can still be connected to the power supply and powered on to test and age the displays.